


Snips & Stinky!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Quotes Added., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: When maternal instincts kick-in...Ahsoka cares!
Kudos: 3





	Snips & Stinky!

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker are on an urgent mission to the Teth system to rescue Jabba the Hutt's infant son Rotta.

This baby very quickly began tugging at Ahsoka's heart-strings.  
She nicknamed the little guy 'Stinky' as all the Hutt clan gave off a distasteful aroma!  
Her Master Anakin Skywalker did not seem quite as enthusiastic about him as she did!

Whilst still a youngling herself at the tender age of 14, she already possessed enough strength of character to have proved worthy of becoming a Padawan learner earlier than most younglings achieve!  
Ahsoka was a justice fighter, trying her utmost at all times, yet showed mature compassion to others.

Her assigned Master Anakin Skywalker, Her 'Skyguy' had nicknamed her 'Snips' calling her a reckless little one! As she seemed to be a great help, yet in other ways a hindrance!  
They seemed so much alike in that sense, their personalities matched perfectly!

During their 'mandate to protect' Ahsoka had grown so attached to the little sick Hutt-let, keeping him on her lap or safe on her back at all times.  
Her unswerving care helped him back to full health, seeing him safely returned to his father Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine!

Their initial goal was achieved!  
Justice had been well served!  
Helped by a brave performance from an eager youngling, along with her trusted 'Skyguy' Master!

Epilogue:---

Ziro (Jabba's Uncle) had been the 'lying toad' all along! Wishing for complete control of the Hutt clan.  
Arranging for Rotta's kidnap then blaming it on the Jedi!

Senator Padme Amidala was also greatly instrumental in achieving this resounding victory in the battle between good and evil...  
...Once more...

The End.


End file.
